En blodfärgad måne
by Mr. Balthazar
Summary: Något ondskefullt sker kring Hogwarts och skrämmer hela skolan. Vem hotar eleverna och invånarna i Hogsmeade? Utspelar sig under HP´s sjunde år, skriven utan påverkan av händelser i HBP.
1. En nödvändig handling

**Del 1 - En nödvändig handling**

Den stjärnbeströdda himlen var ovanligt mörk den här natten. En sval bris blåste över de ödsliga fälten. I öster skymtade man det varma ljuset som strömmade ut från slottets fönster, de såg inbjudande och hemtrevliga ut.

Han fortsatte att gå i riktning mot byn, oavsett hur inbjudande det såg ut i slottet ville han inte gå tillbaka dit förrän han hade fått det han förstod att han behövde. Han stötte emot en sten med foten och föll ner emot den mjuka marken. Han tog spjärn med händerna och vände på sig så att hantillslut hamnadei sittande ställning och betraktade slottet återigen. Det såg så vackert ut från den platsen han nu satt på. Han längtade plötsligt tillbaka till sin varma säng som fanns i ett av de till synes varma rummen och till sina vänner som låg i lugn och ro och sov utan några bekymmer.

Så kom minnena över honom, hur han nästan hade hoppat på en elev innan middagen för att han kände törsten. Han hade inte tappat kontrollen på samma sätt tidigare, förutom en gång under sommaren då han inte varit medveten om det, det hade varit första gången. Han hade vaknat upp bredvid den som hade fallit offer för hans framfart och då hade han förstått att skadan han hade verkligen innebar det han hade fruktat. Sedan den incidenten märkte han när det var dags och nu började det snart bli i sista stund.

Han hade under sommaren varit tvungen att acceptera att det var något han skulle få leva med efter det som hände för ett halvår sedan då han var nära att dödas. Han hade överlevt men hade fått betala med ett högt pris. Han skulle aldrig bli normal igen, aldrig.  
Han skulle få leva med symptomen och det som blev följden av dem resten av sitt liv. Han var glad att inga av hans vänner kände till hans tillstånd. Han förstod att de skulle lämna honom för alltid om de fick veta och då skulle han inte ha något att leva för. Han såg vännernas glada ansikten framför sig samtidigt som han mindes hur han hade känt sig under middagen. Han hade skakat och svettats som om han hade mycket hög feber och flera av hans kamrater hade frågat om han mådde bra. Annars hade han antagligen haft tankarna på något helt annat under middagen. Han hade i alla fall inga minnen av att någon sagt något mer till honom under middagen. Han kom inte ens ihåg vad det hade varit för middag.

Han slöt ögonen och kände hur tårar blötte ögonlockens insida och tillslut rann nerför hans kinder när han tänkte på den ödesdigra natten för snart sex månader sedan.

"Varför skulle det hända just mig. Kunde jag inte ha dödats istället!" tänkte han samtidigt som tårarna fortsatte att rinna.

Han satt så ett bra tag och funderade över sin stora olycka som hade gjort att två barn i området där han hade bott under sommaren hade dött under mystiska omständigheter som mugglartidningarna skrev.

Han skakade på huvudet för att få bort tankarna ur huvudet, om han gick omkring och tänkte på det för mycket skulle snart hans vänner få reda på det och det var det sista han ville.

Nu kände han den bultande huvudvärken igen och han märkte hur hjärtat slog fortare än han någonsin hade varit med om vad han kunde minnas i alla fall.

Det fanns inte mycket han kunde göra åt det hela nu. Skulle han gå tillbaka till slottet skulle han vara en fara för alla därinne, och det ville han inte utsätta dem för, så han var helt enkelttvungen att uträtta det han behövdegöra innan han kunde återvända. Han suckade och reste sig sakta upp.

Huvudvärken blev stadigt värre, han kände att munnen var torr som fnöske och han började känna sig skakig igen.

Han började gå i raskare takt för att komma fram till byn så fort som möjligt. Framför honom tornade sig snart konturerna av ett hus upp sig och han förstod att han var framme. Han lugnade ner sina steg och smög in i en gränd och stod i skuggorna och väntade medan han lyssnade.

Plötsligt hörde han steg komma närmare. Han kikade ut på huvudgatan och såg två personer komma gående. Han morrade till lite över att de var två, han visste inte om han skulle klara av bägge.

De båda männen gick förbi gränden han gömde sig i och fortsatte uppåt gatan. Han tog ett djupt andetag och gick ut från gränden och följde smygandes efter dem, han hade bestämt sig för att vänta och se om de skulle dela upp sig. Han hörde en del av deras låga konversation.

"Vad tycker du om den nye ministern, gör hon ett bra jobb?"

"Bättre än Fudge i alla fall, men de senaste händelserna i London tycker jag hon kunde sköta bättre."

"Det håller jag med dig om, hemska saker det som pågår där."

"Jo och jag skulle inte bli förvånad om det är du vet vem som ligger bakom!"

"Skulle inte förvåna mig heller om det är han. Nåväl jag går alltid med vitlök i fickan numera, jag har hört att han har knutit vampyrer och varulvar och allt möjligt till sig."

Han ryggade tillbaka lite, nu förstod han vad det var som hade stuckit så i näsan. Han fortsatte att följa efter dem men på lite längre avstånd.

"Ja jag har inget sådant, jag känner mig trygg här i Hogsmeade."

"Ja du gör som du vill, jag har det för jag känner mig tryggare med det."

Männen stannade framför ett hus.

"Okej, vi ses imorgon" sade mannen som hade nämnt vitlöken innan han öppnade dörren.

"Javisst, God natt" sade den andre och fortsatte gå uppför gatan.

Han väntade tills dörren hade stängts innan han följde efter den andre mannen så ljudlöst han kunde. Det kändes nu som att huvudet skulle sprängas. Efter femtio meter var han ifatt mannen. Han höjde armen och kastade sig över den intet ont anande mannen och fick ett bra tag om hans hals. Mannen skrek till men en enkel formel gjorde att det inte hördes något trots att det syntes att mannen skrek.

Han släpade in mannen i en gränd och ut i en dunge precis utanför byn. Han slängde ner mannen på marken och såg honom i ansiktet, han såg rädslan i mannens ögon. Utan att bekymra sig om det vek han mannens ansikte åt sidan och gick ner med sitt mot hans hals. Han öppnade munnen och väste till innan han satte tänderna i mannens hals. Mannen skakade till när han började suga i sig av blodet men var därefter stilla.

Först brände det till när blodet nuddade vid tungan och gommen men snart kände han bara den ljuvliga känslan när huvudvärken började försvinna och hjärtat återgick sakta till sin normala rytm. Han förstod inte riktigt varför men mannens rädsla gjorde det hela än mer njutbart.

Efter en stund släppte han taget om mannen och satte sig lutande mot ett träd och han kände hur livskraften återkom. Han var mycket lugnare nu, han kände värmen inom sig igen medan han betraktade stjärnorna. I en halvtimme satt han bara och andades in den friska nattluften. Han tog djupa andetag och kände sig härligt fri. Han slog en blick mot mannen som låg livlös på marken bredvid honom. Han fnös till, reste på sig och böjde sig lite ner mot mannen.

"Ta det inte personligt, du hade bara något som jag behövde för att inte skada mina vänner!" sade han och rätade på sig.

Han gick från dungen och kom snart till stigen som ledde upp mot slottet. Han kände sig som en ny människa och han kände det som att han skulle klara av vad som helst. Han passerade grindarna in till Hogwarts och var snart inne i värmen i slottet. Han gick genom korridorerna och in i sällskapsrummet där han fortsatte till sin sovsal och ljudlöst tog på sig sin pyjamas och kröp ner i sin säng. Han såg sig omkring i rummet. De andra låg och sov djupt, de hade ingen aning om vad han nyss hade gjort och det var det bästa för dem, att dem inte visste. Och hade han inte gjort som han gjorde, skulle någon av vännerna ha fallit offer när han inte kunde kontrollera sig, resonerade han. Han lade sig ner och somnade under tiden som han mindes den ljuvliga känslan han hade känt för en stund sedan när törsten hade släckts och han så gott som hade blivit sig själv igen även om han visste att han aldrig någonsin skulle bli det.


	2. Oroande nyheter

**Del 2 – oroande nyheter**

Harry satt och grubblade medan han tog för sig av frukosten. Han visste att han skulle ner till Snape för trolldryckskonst under förmiddagen, han visste att han var tvungen att klara ämnet i sin examen för att kunna komma in på Auror-utbildningen men han ville inte gå ner till Snape. Vad skulle det spela för roll? Han skulle inte ha någon nytta av det för att bli den mördare han var tvungen att bli för att besegra Voldemort, eller för att bli mördad av honom. Det spelade ingen roll vad Dumbledore sade, han var tvungen att bli en kallblodig mördare för att Voldemort skulle dö och det ville han inte.

Han lät en stor, ljudlig suck komma och tog en tugga till av det rostade brödet. En skugga föll över bordet framför honom och han såg upp, Ron och Hermione slog sig ner mittemot honom.

"Morron Harry, sovit bra?" frågade Ron på sitt vanliga glada nästan lite oskuldsfulla sätt.

_Hur kan han vara så glad jämt, när han förlorat en av sina bröder? _Tänkte han innan han svarade.

"Jo tack, jag har sovit bättre än någonsin och du själv?" sade han medan han log mot Ron.

"Jag? Jo jag mår bra idag jag med, var nog bara något jag ätit." svarade Ron också med ett leende.

"Du mår bättre idag?" frågade Hermione Harry lite oroligt.

"Javisst, en god natts sömn gjorde mig gott och medicinen som Poppy gav mig." svarade han och skulle precis återvända till sin frukost när Dean, Seamus och Neville kom och slog sig ner bredvid Harry dem med.

"God Morgon, visst känns det underbart med en hel förmiddag trolldryckskonst?" frågade Dean medan han rullade med ögonen utan att någon märkte det.

Alla såg förvånat på honom innan han började skratta.

"Jag skojade bara." sade han medan han tog en frukostkorv.

"Det är bara att tänka på Hogsmeade imorgon så kommer nog lektionen att gå bra." sade Seamus med ett leende.

Sedan början på sjätte året hade Snape mer hackat på andra elever från Gryffindor än vad han gjorde på Harry även om han fortfarande var elak mot Harry så hade det faktiskt skett en förändring jämfört med de fem första åren. Kanske var det därför som Harry hade lyckats så bra under förra året och blivit tredje bästa elev.

"Ja jag ska ju ner till växthusen igen." sade Neville som inte läste trolldryckskonst nu det sista året och alla visste varför.

Alla vände sig mot honom nu, det var det första han hade sagt sedan frukosten dagen innan.

"Hur är det Neville?" frågade Ron.

"Det är bra. Poppys medicin och en god natts sömn och man är i form igen, eller hur Harry!" sade Neville och högg in på sin toast.

"Precis, kunde inte ha sagt det bättre själv, hon kan verkligen bota förkylningar." sade Harry.

Trolldryckslektionen var inte direkt någon höjdare, Snape verkade vara på ett av sina sämre humör. Han drog av tio poäng från Gryffindor av ren vana verkade det som men så drog han av tjugo poäng från Slytherin för att Malfoy kom sent. Detta fick alla att häpna, det hade aldrig hänt tidigare.

"Som ni vet så närmar sig er examen med stormsteg och därför kommer jag att bestraffa ALLA som kommer sent i fortsättningen." sade han i slutet av lektionen och riktade faktiskt en ilsken blick mot Malfoy innan han fortsatte. "Till nästa lektion vill jag att alla ska ha funderat över ett projektarbete som ni ska arbeta med extra fram till våren, skrev ner det och en motivering till varför ni vill arbeta med det på ett pergament och lämna in."

De lämnade salen och gick uppför trapporna till stora salen för lunch. Alla pratade ivrigt om att Snape nu verkade bestraffa alla. Harry gick och gladde sig åt Malfoy´s min, han kunde betala för att få se den igen. De slog sig ner vid Gryffindorbordet och började hungrigt ta för sig av maten.

"Vad tänker ni göra för projektarbete?" frågade Hermione

"Tror du vi har tänkt på det redan när vi går och är glada för vad Malfoy fick för att han kom sent?" frågade Ron nästan irriterat.

"Men ursäkta då! Jag tänkte att du kanske ville försöka göra bra ifrån dig med tanke på att du nästan inte fick fortsätta!" sade Hermione med lätt sårad röst.

Ron såg förvånat på henne men slog ner blicken lite innan han sa:

"Förlåt." och såg upp skuldmedvetet på henne.

Hermione fnös till svar och återvände till sin kycklinggryta. Harry hade sett på det hela med ett stort leende, han fann det lika roligt varje gång. Samtidigt gladde han sig faktiskt åt projektarbetet, han visste precis vad han skulle inrikta sig på men han tänkte inte berätta det för någon än. Eftermiddagen passerade fort och middagen kändes som den var precis efter lunchen och snart vaknade dem till en strålande solig dag, perfekt för ett besök i Hogsmeade.

De gick omkring ett tag och inhandlade lite som de visste att de behövde innan de styrde stegen mot tre kvastar som hade en Hogwarts fest. De gick längs huvudgatan och gick förbi en liten men mörk gata som gick ut mot en dunge. Precis när de passerade så ryste Harry till av obehag och fick nästan en känsla av illamående. Han stannade för han kände det som att han skulle kräkas men gjorde det inte.

"Vad är det Harry?" frågade Ron.

"Jag vet inte, jag fick bara en så konstig känsla. Precis om att det är något som inte stämmer här." sade han.

De såg alla lite konstigt på honom. Harry kände allas blickar på sig och bestämde sig för att försöka byta ämne fort.

"Kom igen, nu går vi och tar oss varsin honungsöl och värmer oss med." sade han och började gå igen.

När de kom in på tre kvastar hade känslan försvunnit, de beställde varsin honungsöl och slog sig ner vid ett bord och började smutta på sina öl. Efter tio minuter kom Dean och Seamus in, fick syn på dem och kom och slog sig ner vid bordet dem med. Madam Rosmerta kom och tog upp deras beställning, precis när hon skulle gå så ropade Ron på henne.

"Ta med en ny till mig på en gång!" sade han med ett varmt leende.

"Visst Mr. Weasley." sade hon och gick iväg och kom snart med deras dricka. Ron tog emot sin och tog en ny stor klunk, hans första flaska var tömd.

De satt i en halvtimme och småpratade medan de njöt av musiken inne på puben. Därefter beställde alla varsin öl igen. Ron hade tagit ytterliggare en innan och han svepte den han fick nu snabbt i några stora klunkar innan han reste sig upp och gick fram till bardisken. De andra såg underligt efter honom.

"Vad är det med honom?" frågade Dean.

"Ingen aning, han har redan tagit fyra honungsöl och nu beställer han mer." sade Harry med fundersam min.

"Vi får hålla lite koll på honom." sade Hermione med en blick mot Ron där han stod och pratade med Rosmerta.

De satt och väntade på att Ron skulle komma tillbaka men efter en kvart hade han inte kommit än och de såg mot bardisken igen och han var borta. De såg sig om i rummet för att se om han fanns någonstans men såg honom inte. De hörde samtidigt att musiken hade börjat på det nya dansgolvet som Rosmerta hade byggt. Harry lade handen på Hermiones och frågade om de skulle gå och dansa vilket hon gärna gjorde. De gick bort till dansgolvet och klev ut bland de andra dansande Hogwartseleverna. Efter en stund såg Harry Ron svänga runt med en sjätteårselev från Hufflepuff. Han bestämde sig för att inte berätta för Hermione.

De gick efter kanske en halvtimme, när de kände sig trötta, tillbaka till bordet och tog sig varsin honungsöl för att svalka av sig, de satte sig bredvid varandra. Nästan samtidigt kom Ron med en flaska i ena handen och ett glas med ungefär två deciliters innehåll i den andra och slog sig ner vid bordet.

"Ron, vad är det i glaset!" utbrast Hermione och pekade på den orangegula vätskan i glaset.

Ron höjde glaset och stirrade på det ett ögonblick innan han såg mot Hermione och svarade.

"Eldwhischky" sade han enkelt och tog sig en klunk.

"Ron! Du är ju prefekt, du kan inte dricka sådant!" sade Hermione nästan förskrämt.

"Jag tyckte det gick bra med de förra två jag tog för en schtund schedan schå jag kan tydligen dricka det trotsch att jag e´ en schketen pjefekt" sade Ron och vinglade till lite i stolen.

Om Harry och Hermione såg förvånade ut så var det inget emot vad Ginny som precis kommit fram till deras bord gjorde. Hon stod med gapande mun och stirrade på sin bror. Ron tog en klunk till och såg då Ginny.

"Nämen schenare Ginny. Leker du Goyle med den där öppna munnen, det scher inte schå roligt ut. Du borde schluta med det." sade han riktigt högt.

Ginny tog till flykten från bordet. Ron stirrade efter henne.

"Va tog det åt henne" sluddrade han fram och såg på Harry och Hermione medan han drack upp den sista whiskeyn.

När han ställde ner glaset tog han flaskan och halsade i sig hela på mindre än en halv minut och smällde sedan ner flaskan i bordet.

"Ron, vad är det med dig egentligen?" frågade Hermione.

"Varå, de e´ inge me mig!" sade Ron lätt irriterat medan han hickade till.

"Va schäger ni, schka vi ta osch en schwängom på danschgolvet?" fortsatte han därefter och försökte resa på sig men han ramlade ner på stolen igen.

"Mina ben gör inte schom jag schäger!" sade han bara och skakade på huvudet.

Harry och Hermione såg på varandra innan de båda reste sig upp och gick fram mot Ron.

"Kom Ron, du ska tillbaka till slottet NU!" sade Harry och tog tag i en av hans armar medan Hermione tog tag i den andra och de drog upp honom från stolen.

"Varå, jag schka danscha!" sade han och försökte slita sig loss från deras grepp vilket resulterade att han hamnade liggandes på golvet eftersom han inte klarade av att stå.

De tog tag i hans armar igen och släpade ut honom från tre kvastar och började släpa honom upp mot slottet. När de väl kommit in genom portarna till slottet började Ron hulka på ett oroväckande sätt och de drog snabbt in honom på den närmaste toaletten där de fick vänta några minuter tills han hade spytt färdigt.

"Jag mår schit" mumlade Ron fram.

Det var ett konststycke att släpa upp Ron för trapporna till Gryffindortornet och när de slutligen kom fram till den tjocka damen så såg hon mycket misstänksamt mot dem. Precis när Harry skulle säga lösenordet såg Ron omtöcknat upp och skrattade till.

"Du var mig en schtoor kvinna! Du har inte funderat på att banta!" sade han medan han fortsatte att skratta.

Harry tog sin fria hand och slog till honom innan han bad den tjocka damen om ursäkt så att hon släppte in dem. De drog upp honom för trapporna till sovsalarna och lade honom i hans säng. De hade knappt släppt honom förrän han hade somnat. Oroade över om han skulle klara sig gick de ner till stora salen för att äta kvällsmat och återvände snabbt till sällskapsrummet. De andra undrade om Ron mådde bra när de kom tillbaka. Harry förklarade precis allt som hade hänt innan de gick upp och lade sig.

I sin säng låg han sedan och funderade över vad som fick Ron att börja bete sig så som han hade gjort. Varför hade han hällt i sig så mycket starkt? Medan han märkte att natten gick låg han och funderade över vad som kunde ha hänt för att Ron skulle börja bete sig som han gjorde. I en annan säng i hans sovsal låg Neville och funderade över varför Harry hade börjat må illa i Hogsmeade, det bådade inte gott och varför hade han gjort det just där? I sitt arbetsrum vankade professor Snape fram och tillbaka och funderade över en nyhet han hört och i ett helt annat rum låg en pojke och sov utan bekymmer.


	3. Mörkret tätnar

Del 3

Harry vaknade av att någon stönade tungt som av huvudvärk. Det blev snart tyst igen och han försökte minnas och komma tillbaka till den underbara drömmen han hade haft. Snart hörde han hur någon suckade djupt och stönade till av illamående och han lade nu märke till att det var Ron som låg och jämrade sig. Han slog upp ögonen och suckade han med. Det var ingen idé att försöka somna om så han steg ur sängen. När han hade fått på sig sina kläder gick han fram till Rons säng. Ron låg kvar i samma position som de hade lämnat honom kvällen innan med skillnaden att han nu visade fler livstecken än att andas. När Harry kom fram till sängen öppnade han ögonen och såg upp mot honom.

"Morron Harry, vet du varför jag ligger i min säng med mina kläder på mig?" frågade han samtidigt som han började att vända på sig då han hade legat på mage.

"Ja, det vet jag och säkerligen större delen av skolan snart." sade Harry.

Ron som hade rest sig upp i sittande ställning och lutade huvudet i händerna såg förvånat upp.

"Vad menar du med det?" frågade han.

"Du var inte dig själv igår i alla fall och så som du betedde dig så kommer alla att prata om det. Jag berättar mer sedan när du har tagit dig en dusch, du luktar död iller. Vi ses i stora salen." sade Harry och gick ut från sovsalen.

Harry och Hermione hann nästan äta upp hela sin frukost innan Ron kom ner från Gryffindortornet. När han kom in i stora salen var det många blickar som riktades mot honom och några flickor från Hufflepuff började fnissa. Ron slog sig ner och tog en macka och åt upp den utan större aptit varefter han satte sig med huvudet i händerna och suckade djupt. Efter tio minuter såg han upp igen.

"Varför måste det vara så ljust här inne och varför måste alla nödvändigtvis prata så högt?" sade han irriterat vänd mot Harry.

Det hördes flera skratt i salen som gjorde att Ron ryckte till och såg sig omkring. Det var många som såg mot honom och skrattade. Han vände sig mot Harry och Hermione.

"Säg mig, vad var det som hände igår egentligen? Det måste ha hänt något roligt eftersom alla tittar på mig och skrattar." sade han misstänksamt.

Både Harry och Hermione såg först på varandra och sedan på honom.

"Du var lite opasslig igår efter att du druckit lite för mycket." sade Harry med menande blick.

"Vad menar du?" frågade Ron.

"Du var full och sade en massa oförskämda saker till och om folk och du förolämpade den tjocka damen." sade Hermione.

"Förolämpade jag den tjocka damen!" sade han som om han inte kunde tro det.

Harry och Hermione nickade. Ron lade ner huvudet i händerna igen och verkade vilja försvinna. Efter brunchen satte sig Ron i en fåtölj i ett avskilt hörn i sällskapsrummet för att slippa se andra elever och för att de skulle slippa se honom. När de hade gått tillbaka till sällskapsrummet hade flera porträtt pekat på Ron och antingen skrattat eller sagt något om att han hade förolämpat den tjocka damen, vilket hade gjort att han hade suckat högt och snabbat på sina steg. När de nu satt i varsin fåtölj så satt Harry och Hermione och arbetade med läxor medan Ron bara satt och stirrade tomt framför sig. Harry såg upp på honom när han var klar med uppgiften han höll på med.

"Ron, vad var det som fick dig att dricka så mycket igår?" frågade han lite trevande.

Ron ryckte till.

"Jag vet inte, jag har aldrig gjort det förut. Jag antar att det var för att det smakade bra eller att jag inte visste hur mycket jag tålde." sade han lite undvikande och såg åt ett annat håll.

"Ron, är du säker på att det var så?" frågade Hermione.

"Om du tyckte att det smakade så pass bra så skulle du inte ha druckit så pass mycket att du spydde som du gjorde." fyllde Harry i.

Ron såg lite surt på dem först innan han vände blicken mot ett fönster och stirrade ut genom det och suckade. Plötsligt reste han sig upp och öppnade fönstret och in kom en brun uggla med ett paket som den släppte i knäet på Harry innan den flög iväg igen. Ron stirrade på paketet.

"Vad är det där?" frågade han sedan.

"Åh, det är en salva för de där allergiska utslagen jag fick. Madam Pomfrey sade åt mig att använda den och den var tvungen att skickas efter." sade Harry enkelt innan han reste sig och gick upp med paketet till sovsalen och lämnade Ron och Hermione.

När det senare var dags middag möttes de av en stark lukt av vitlök när de klev in i stora salen.

"Kryddstark mat idag." sade Seamus när Harry och Ron slog sig ner bredvid honom.

"Mår du bättre nu Ron?" tillade han.

"Klart jag gör, varför skulle jag inte göra det?" sade Ron irriterat och vände sig mot Colin istället.

Dumbledore reste sig upp och en tystnad spred sig i salen. Han såg ut över eleverna med trötta ögon.

"Jag har tyvärr tråkiga nyheter. Idag påträffades en man mördad i Hogsmeade." sade han lugnt.

Ett visst surr steg från eleverna.

"Mannen hade blivit överfallen och mördad av en vampyr!" fortsatte han fast allvarligare.

Ett upprört mummel steg från de olika elevhemsborden så att Dumbledore fick kräva tystnad.

"På grund av detta har säkerheten höjts och vitlök kommer nu att vara en viktig ingrediens i all mat. Det kommer att finnas alternativ för dem som är allergiska. Nu har professor Snape några ord att säga." sade han innan han satte sig ner.

Snape reste sig upp och såg ut med en bister min över salen.

"Som alla säkerligen vet är vampyrer mycket farliga. För alla som inte läst om dem ännu eller dem som behöver friska upp sina minnen kommer det att vara extraklasser om vampyrer varje måndagskväll i fyra veckor, jag råder er att komma." sade han innan han satte sig ner.

"Undrar varför Snape ska ha extraklasserna?" sade Seamus till Harry.

Harry ryckte bara på axlarna och började ta för sig av maten, han kände sig utsvulten. Han tog grytan utan vitlök och fick en underlig blick av Hermione.

"Du vet ju att jag är allergisk. Du var ju med mig när jag var hos Poppy." sade han och Hermione nickade.

"Räck mig fatet." sade Ron till Harry som nu fick ett förvånat ansiktsuttryck.

"Men du tål väl vitlök?" frågade han.

"Jo, men jag gillar inte smaken." sade Ron nästan undvikande och slevade upp på tallriken.

Harry såg sig runt salen. Det var några elever som inte tog maten som det var vitlök i, han såg också att Snape inte gjorde det. Under kvällen pratades det inte om något annat än om vampyren och det kom upp flera teorier om varför den hade kommit dit. De flesta pratade om att det var Voldemort som hade börjat försöka sig på att ta sig in på Hogwarts. Dagarna gick och snart satt de nere i trolldryckssalen igen och hade lämnat in sina motiveringar till sina projektarbeten till Snape. Under tiden som de fick arbeta med ett kraftigt motgift satt Snape och kollade igenom de inlämnade motiveringarna och gav ibland ifrån sig ett ogillande läte. När lektionen var slut sade han bara.

"Potter, jag vill prata med dig om ditt projektarbete innan du går och Mr. Weasley om du vill klara av ditt projekt så får du skärpa dig. Det är en mycket avancerad dryck du vill göra."

När Harry senare anslöt sig till Ron och Hermione igen frågade Ron genast vad det var han ville.

"Han ville bara vara säker på att jag verkligen ville göra det jag ville." sade Harry innan deras nästa lektion började.

---

Han satt ute i det kalla gräset. Molnen började dra ihop sig på himlen, det kunde bli regn. Han såg rakt ut, skulle det börja regna skulle han inte kunna sova och han skulle vara okoncentrerad nästa dag vilket han inte ville. Om de andra inte hade ätit så mycket vitlök hade han kunnat sova inne i slottet. Det gick bra i början men nu hängde det en stor vitlöksgirlang över dörren också bara för att det ingick i de nya säkerhetsföreskrifterna och därmed kunde han inte andas normalt om han var i sin säng. Han suckade, om han berättade för någon professor att det var han som hade dödat mannen i Hogsmeade så skulle han säkert förlora alla sina vänner men de skulle ta bort vitlöken och han skulle kunna arbeta normalt under skoltid. Han skulle slippa att smyga ut när de andra somnat bara för att få lite sömn. När han satt och funderade medan han försökte att somna så hörde han plötsligt hur något knakade till framför honom och han såg upp. I det sista månljuset som kom fram genom ett hål i molnbädden såg han hur en man med långt vitt hår kom gåendes mot honom. Mannen stannade upp och såg förvånat på honom ett tag innan han fick ett skadeglatt leende i det sargade ansiktet.


	4. Ett avslöjande

Mannen som stod framför honom log fortfarande när han tog några steg närmare. Han satt lugnt kvar och såg på mannen när denne kom närmare. Mannen stannade bara någon meter från honom och spände blicken mot honom, blicken såg galnare ut nu än den hade gjort senast de hade mötts. Mannen blev mörkare när molnen slöt sig och stängde ute månljuset.

"Vilken otrolig tur man kan ha." sade mannen med släpig röst.

Han såg bara tillbaka mot mannen utan att röra en min men inom honom kände han hur ilskan steg ju mer han såg mot mannen.

"Här blir jag av min herre skickad för att undersöka den här mystiske vampyren som huserar runt Hogwarts trots att han inte skickat hit någon." fortsatte mannen med en röst som var en blandning mellan fundersam och glad.

Han satt fortfarande kvar och såg tillbaka mot mannen med samma ansiktsuttryck. När han hörde den glada tonen i mannens röst kändes det som att hans blod började koka av ilska.

"Och vad hittar jag sittandes ensam precis utanför grindarna till skolan? Jo, den så värdefulle lille pojken som ville överleva under våren, alldeles ensam utan bevakning och beskydd. Min herre kommer att bli glad." sade mannen och log ett elakt leende.

Han satt fortfarande kvar och stirrade på den ljushårige mannen, han visade inte sin ilska utåt.

"Han kommer att bli förvånad över att de lät dig sitta ensam här ute men han kommer även att bli glad. Dumbledore har gjort sitt sista dumma misstag. Vampyren får jag ta reda på orsaken till senare." sade mannen och reste sin trollstav och tog ytterliggare ett steg närmare.

"Jag kan nog hjälpa dig med vampyrfrågan." sade han uttryckslöst och stirrade nonchalant på mannen.

Mannen stannade förvånat till och sänkte trollstaven en aning.

"Nå, låt höra…" mer hann mannen inte säga.

Han hade på mindre än en sekund flugit upp och slagit trollstaven ur handen på mannen och tagit ett stadigt och kraftigt tag om mannens hals efter att de båda fallit till marken.

"Det här, Lucius, är för allt som du har gjort världen." sade han hätskt och tryckte mannens ansiktet åt sidan så att halsen blottades så att han kunde sätta in tänderna.

Mannen skrek till när hans tänder borrade igenom huden och blodet började rinna ut. Han kände segerkänsla när han sög i sig de första dropparna av den röda vätskan. Han såg framför sig hur en efter en av dödsätarna föll för hans sylvassa tänder. En annan känsla, mer av välbehag fyllde hans kropp när kraften från mannens blod började spridas i hans kropp. Plötsligt stöttes han bort från mannen av en kraftig stöt i sidan. När tänderna lämnade halsen kände han hur blod stänkte upp i ansiktet. Han rullade av kraften i stöten han fått runt så att han låg på rygg bredvid mannen. Han reste sig snabbt upp och väste irriterat åt det håll stöten kommit från och var beredd att göra en attack. Han visade tänderna när han såg en smal mörk person stå framför honom och skulle precis göra ett anfall när personen som stod framför honom sköljdes över av månljus som trängde igenom en lucka i molnen. Han stannade och stirrade förvånat på den svarthårige mannen som stod framför honom.

"Professor Snape, vad gör ni här?" sade han för förvånad för att vara rädd för vilka konsekvenser det skulle kunna innebära.

"TYST!" fräste professor Snape medan han gick fram till mannen på marken och kollade hans puls. Snape vände sig sedan sakta mot honom igen.

"Förstår du inte vad du kunde ha gjort. Genom honom kan vi få reda på var Voldemort befinner sig. Är han död kan vi inte det." sade han med hård röst innan han reste på sig.

Han tänkte snabbt. Snape visste nu att han var vampyr, om han dödade honom skulle ingen få reda på det och han skulle kunna fortsätta med sitt smygande ett tag till. Han öppnade munnen och visade tänderna något och började röra sig mot Snape. Snape såg trött på honom.

"Men sluta upp att vara så barnslig!" sade han och öppnade sin egen mun så att två mycket långa och vassa tänder syntes i överkäken.

"men, är du…" sade han förvånat.

"JA! Så sluta upp att visa dina små mjölktänder, du bär dig åt som en treåring och eftersom du är en man snart måste du bete dig som en!" sade Snape och tog fram sin trollstav och trollade fram en bår för Mr Malfoy som låg kvar medvetslös på marken.

"Vi ska gå tillbaka till slottet nu och prata med rektorn!" sade Snape vidare och började gå.

"Nej, inte Dumbledore. Han behöver inte få veta något." sade han snabbt när han såg den gamle mannens besvikna ansikte framför sig.

Snape stannade och såg granskande på honom. Plötsligt kände han sig ännu mera rädd.

"Om inte du vill förklara för honom så får väl jag göra det utifrån mina erfarenheter av dig!" sade han med en hotfull röst.

Han backade ett steg och såg orolig ut när han tänkte på vad Snape skulle kunna säga.

"Nå, hur ska du ha det?" frågade Snape med en hemsk blick.

"Okej, vi går." sade han och följde något surt efter Snape till hans kontor nere vid fängelsehålorna.

Väl där satte han sig i en fåtölj och väntade medan Snape gick och hämtade professor Dumbledore. Han satt och såg rakt fram mot elden i öppna spisen. Han suckade och funderade över vad som skulle hända med honom nu.

Skulle han bli tvungen att sluta på skolan? Skulle hans vänner vända honom ryggen? Skulle Dumbledore göra honom ofarlig genom att placera en påle genom hans hjärta? Tankarna flög iväg samtidigt som han blev mer och mer nervös inför vad Dumbledore skulle säga.

Han såg Snapes kruka med flampulver vid spisen och fick en tanke att snabbt fly därifrån med hjälp av spisen men i samma stund som han tänkte resa på sig öppnades dörren och Snape och Dumbledore steg in i rummet. Dumbledore såg med sorgsna ögon på honom. Dumbledore drog fram en annan fåtölj och satte sig mitt emot honom, Snape stod upp vid sitt skrivbord.

"Varför? hur?" frågade Dumbledore.

Han såg bara skuldmedvetet mot honom utan att säga något.

"Hur kunde det här hända?" fortsatte Dumbledore helt förundrad.

Han sade fortfarande inget. Snape lutades sig framåt och öppnade munnen för att tala.

"Ja, det kan man fråga sig. Jag hade nästan börjat misstänka Mr Potter för att han kunde vara den skyldige när jag fick reda på att han var så kallat allergisk mot vitlök och med tanke på hans projektarbete. Fast det här också vettigt, han har samma projekt som Potter." sade Snape med en nästan besviken röst.

Han såg förvånat på Snape, han hade inte tänkt så långt. Dumbledore såg också på Snape.

"Du borde inte gå och tänka sådär Severus." sade han bannande innan han vände sig om. "Så säg mig Mr Weasley, hur kunde det här hända?"


	5. Ett nytt liv

**Del 5 – Ett nytt liv**

Han såg tillbaka mot Dumbledore med rädda ögon.

"J… ja… jag vet inte var jag ska börja… Jag ville inte skada någon…" stammade han fram.

"Ta ett djupt andetag och börja från början." sade Dumbledore lugnt och till hans förvåning utan ilska.

Han suckade, tog ett djupt andetag och såg rakt in i Dumbledores ögon.

"Allt började i våras. Du vet när vi var iväg för att försöka hitta Sirius bakom slöjan på ministeriet." började han.

Dumbledore nickade och tecknade åt honom att fortsätta.

"Under striden som ni räddade oss från så blev jag överfallen av Mr Malfoy där." sade han och pekade på Lucius som låg på golvet men fortsatte snabbt.

"När jag kämpade mot honom och höll på att dödas så kom min bror Percy och hoppade på honom. Malfoy använde avadaförbannelsen och dödade Percy bara sådär. Under tiden kände jag att något stack till mig i nacken och sedan kom ni och Malfoy och vad det nu var som stack mig försvann." han tog en andningspaus innan han med bedrövad blick fortsatte.

"Percy räddade mig men dog själv." Han kunde inte hålla tillbaka tårarna, han skämdes nästan lite över det.

Dumbledore såg chockad ut.

"Han offrade sig för dig, jag antar att han genom det ville be om ursäkt för sitt beteende tidigare. Och vi som alla trodde att han var med fienden." sade han efter en stund.

"Det var jag som skulle ha dött där så hade jag sluppit allt det här." tjöt Ron ilsket med röda ögon.

"Det din bror gjorde mot dig är värd all heder och respekt en man kan få. Han offrade sitt liv för att du skulle få leva, det är värt mycket." sade Dumbledore så lugnande han kunde.

"Men det är fel." sade Ron med tårarna fortfarande rinnande ner för kinden.

Dumbledore såg underligt och funderande på honom.

"Du har inte pratat med någon om det här, eller hur?" frågade han.

"Nej, verkligen inte." sade Ron häftigt och kom återigen att tänka på hur hans vänner skulle reagera när dem fick reda på det.

"Du har haft det som hände där den kvällen inne i dig ända sedan dess. Det är en hemsk sak att behöva uppleva en familjemedlems död på nära håll om man håller inne med upplevelsen." sade Dumbledore.

Ron såg underligt på Dumbledore men sedan gick det upp för honom att han inte pratade om det faktum att han var en vampyr.

"Nej, eftersom alla hade åsikten att han var med du vet vem så ville jag inte säga emot dem eftersom jag trodde att de skulle se mig som förrädare med." sade han och såg mot golvet en aning.

"Det var därför du kom hem helt redlös efter Hogsmeadeutflykten senast. Du använde alkoholen för att dränka dina minnen från den kvällen eftersom du inte kunde glömma dem på annat sätt. Har jag rätt?" sade Dumbledore med blicken fäst på honom efter att ha funderat ett tag.

Ron såg upp på Dumbledore och nickade skuldmedvetet på huvudet. Dumbledore nickade han med fast förstående.

"Det är ett mycket dumt sätt att göra det på. Det blir mycket bättre om man pratar om det." sade Dumbledore vist.

Ron nickade med ett ursäktande ansikte.

"Be inte om ursäkt för det. Det som är gjort är gjort och går inte att ändra, varpå vi kommer in på det som hände nu inatt." sade Dumbledore med en bister min.

"Jag visste inte att jag blivit biten av en vampyr förrän jag kände längtan efter blod första gången." sade Ron som för att försvara sig.

"Ah, just det. Du sade att du kände det som att du blev stucken precis innan jag och de andra i Fenixorden dök upp."

Ron nickade lätt och Dumbledore funderade ett tag med pannan i djupa veck.

"Nu när du säger det så såg jag en man stå bakom dig när vi kom in, inte tänkte jag mer på det när du senare var hos madam Pomfrey. Men nu inser jag att det var ett stort misstag, det var då du blev biten precis innan vi kom och räddade er. Nu inser jag att du har fått genomlida mycket på grund av min dumhet." sade han med en sorgsen blick stadigt fäst på Ron.

Ron nickade med ett litet leende men sade sedan snabbt.

"När jag vaknade upp en morgon och upptäckte blod på mina kinder och fick senare höra att en flicka hade överfallits av en vampyr i närheten av Grimaldiplan så fick jag mina misstankar bekräftade. Senare började jag känna mig illamående av vitlök och solljus och när jag efter ett tag senare kände längtan efter blod förstod jag vad som hände med mig."

Han suckade och såg upp på Dumbledore.

"Varför berättade du det inte för någon?" frågade Dumbledore.

"Jag var rädd. Jag var rädd för att förlora mina vänner, att de skulle se mig som en best och vända mig ryggen." sade Ron medan nya tårar började tränga fram.

Dumbledore lät Rons tårar rinna klart innan han sade något.

"Jag förstår. Det var, tror jag, ännu dummare än att inte prata om din brors död. Jag tror inte att dina vänner mr Potter och mrs Granger skulle vända dig ryggen för något som en sådan usling som Tom Dolder hade orsakat. Men jag kan tänka mig att andra skulle ha reagerat starkt." sade han.

Ron såg på Dumbledore och såg med respekt på honom. Han insåg att det han hade sagt var sant. Harry och Hermione skulle inte ha lämnat honom, det visste han. Han förbannade sig själv för att han inte hade haft mer förtroende för sina vänner.

"Nu kommer frågan om vi ska berätta för skolan vad som hänt så att vitlöken kan tas bort. Du kommer antagligen att bli hatad av många om vi berättar men samtidigt så tror jag att du behöver det om du ska kunna vara med på undervisningen. Och eleverna vill nog ha en förklaring till varför säkerheten inte behöver vara lika stark längre." sade Dumbledore.

Nu steg Snape fram med en underlig min.

"Rektorn, jag tror inte att vi behöver avslöja att det var Mr Weasley som var Vampyren, för trivselns skull." sade han.

Dumbledore såg frågande på honom. Snape öppnade sin mun lite mer än vanligt och Dumbledore nickade då plötsligt förstående och medhållande. Snape slog sedan bara en menande blick mot Mr Malfoy.

"Mr Weasley hann bita honom lika mycket som han själv blev biten en gång innan jag hann stoppa honom." sade han. "Genom det kan vi säga att det var han."

"Och du tror inte att en annan elev tar illa upp?" frågade Dumbledore med ena ögonbrynet höjt.

"Nej, han tar inte illa upp." sade Snape bestämt och Dumbledore verkade ge med sig. Ron blev förvånad över att Snape inte verkade tänka på Malfoys bästa för en gångs skull.

Ron insåg plötsligt vilken omtänksam människa Snape egentligen var, han såg på honom i ett helt nytt ljus. Precis som han tänkte det gick Snape fram mot honom och vek hans huvud åt sidan så att halsen där han blivit biten syntes. Snape gav ifrån sig ett förvånat väsande läte.

"Vad är det Severus?" frågade Dumbledore.

Snape tecknade åt honom att komma och se och snart stod han också och stirrade på Rons nacke. Ron kände sig olustig över att det stod två personer och stirrade på hans nacke.

"Jag säger då det." var Dumbledores kommentar.

"Vad är det frågan om." utbrast Ron nästan förskräckt.

Snape släppte honom och såg noga på honom innan han talade.

"Du har ett oläkt sår sedan bettet." sade han enkelt men med viss förvåning.

Ron såg oförstående på honom.

"Jag menar att såret efter vampyrens tänder inte är helt läkt. Genom rätt sorts medicin och behandling kan du i det närmaste bli frisk, inte helt men du kommer inte att behöva dricka blod och många andra symptom kommer att försvinna. Vissa saker kommer du att få leva med men de bör inte göra så stor skada på ditt framtida liv." sade Snape med allvarlig röst.

Ron stirrade på honom och kunde knappt tro att det var sant, det lät som skön musik i hans öron.

"Är det sant?" frågade han.

"Ja, du kommer inte kunna vara utomhus på ett tag bara. Känsligheten för solen kommer att bli större under den inledande behandlingen." svarade Snape.

"Men jag kommer inte längre vara vampyr?"

"Jo, det kommer du. Du kommer inte att tåla vitlök längre och du kommer att känna längtan efter blod. Men du kommer inte behöva dricka blod efter de första veckornas behandling utan du kommer kunna äta vanlig mat." sade Snape förklarande.

Ron nickade och förstod att han inte hade något val.

"Du kommer att vara lika mycket vampyr som jag. Jag har klarat mig genom en speciell salva mot solen och en dryck. Du kommer få av mig under de första veckorna och under tiden kommer jag att undervisa dig i hur du ska tillverka dem. Elixiret måste drickas en gång i veckan annars försvinner effekten och man blir vanlig vampyr igen." sade Snape instruerande.

"Du kommer inte heller få vara med på övriga lektioner eller sova i din sovsal, ett rum har redan gjorts i ordning åt dig här nere i fängelsehålorna." sade Dumbledore medan han reste på sig. "Du kan följa med mig nu."

Han följde efter Dumbledore till en brun dörr av ek inte långt från trolldryckssalen. Innanför dörren fanns ett litet rum utan fönster. Det stod en himmelssäng, lik hans egen uppe i Gryffindortornet, ett skrivbord och en garderob inne i rummet.

"Dina tillhörigheter är redan här, från och med nu är det här din sovsal. Varje morgon kl. 8 ska du gå till professor Snape." sade Dumbledore allvarligt, "det är mycket viktigt."

"ok, jag lovar att jag ska vara där." svarade han.

"Bra, få dig lite sömn nu." sade Dumbledore innan han lämnade rummet och stängde dörren efter sig.

Ron satte sig på sängen och såg sig om i rummet. Han suckade när han tänkte att det var så här hans liv skulle se ut i fortsättningen.


	6. Frånvarande

**Del 6 – Frånvarande**

Ron gick med dystert sinne genom korridorerna nere i slottets källare. Han hade precis varit hos professor Snape och fått sin dos medicin och sin lunch för dagen. Han fick inte gå upp till stora salen för att äta lunch, han fick faktiskt inte ens visa sig för de andra eleverna. Han fick sitta inne hos professor Snape eller på sitt rum och studera, det var det enda han fick göra. Han saknade Gryffindors sällskapsrum med dess varma brasa. Det var faktiskt väldigt kyligt här nere kring fängelsehålorna. Han saknade också sina vänner, han hade inte fått tillåtelse att prata eller ens skriva ett meddelande till dem. Han ville så gärna berätta för dem vad som hade hänt med honom och få deras stöd. Men professor Snape hade förklarat för honom att i den första fasen av hans behandling skulle han kunna hoppa på vem som helst eftersom hans törst efter blod var extra stark då.

Han rundade ett hörn och hade en lång korridor framför sig innan han var framme vid sitt rum. Efter 20 meter kom han fram till en korsande korridor där han stannade tvärt. Han hörde röster komma längre bort från den korridor som korsade hans väg. Han kikade försiktigt kring hörnet och såg några elever stå bredvid dörren till klassrummet för trolldryckskonst. Han kände hur pulsen höjdes och han öppnade munnen lite lätt och morrade lågt, han såg flera nackar fyllda med underbart flytande varmt rött blod.

"Nej, så får jag inte tänka…" sa han lågt till sig själv

Trots det märkte han att han var på väg att gå fram mot samlingen av elever när han fick syn på Harry och han kastade sig bakom väggen igen. Han stod och andades tungt medan han tänkte på vad som hade kunnat hända, han var på väg att överfalla en grupp elever för att få blod. Han förstod nu vad Snape hade menat, hans törst efter blod hade aldrig känts starkare.

När hans andning var lugnare igen så blev han sur på samlingen av eleverna.

"Kan de aldrig gå in i klassrummet? Jag måste till mitt rum och studera" tänkte han. Han ville inte riskera att bli sedd ifall någon av dem skulle se åt hans håll.

Plötsligt hörde han Harry säga något och han lyssnade lite extra noga men hörde inte vad han sagt.

"Jag tycker det är underligt att vi inte har hört något från Ron." sade Dean precis.

"Dumbledore sade att han blev skadad när han upptäckte mr Malfoy, så att han är i sjukhusflygeln." sade Harry

"Men han är inte där, jag var där precis och skulle besöka honom." hörde han Hermione säga.

"Han kanske var tvungen att flyttas till sankt Mungos?" föreslog Dean.

"Hmm, då borde madam Pomfrey ha sagt det men hon sa bara att han inte var där."

"Det är något konstigt med det här." hörde han hur Seamus flikade in.

Han var tvungen att kika runt hörnet igen för att åtminstone kunna få se sina vänner. Han såg hur de stod lite för sig själva från resten av eleverna. Han blev förvånad när han inte såg till Draco någonstans. Plötsligt vände Harry på ansiktet åt hans håll och han slank snabbt in i skuggorna igen.

Det blev mycket tyst från korridoren innan han hörde hur Snape öppnade klassrumsdörren. Han pustade ut och hoppades att Harry inte hunnit få syn på honom. Han väntade tills han var säker på att det var tomt i korridoren innan han gick vidare till sitt lilla rum. Väl där satte han sig på sängen och vilade huvudet i händerna. Det hade varit för nära.

"Så det är så det känns när jag vill ha blod nu" tänkte han. "Jag kommer vilja attackera vem som helst."

Han stirrade in i spegeln som fanns i rummet och såg knappt sig själv, det syntes bara en mycket svag genomskinlig hinna. Han suckade och kände att tårarna var på väg ut genom hans ögon igen.

"Varför kunde inte Dumbledore ha slagit en påle genom hjärtat på mig istället" funderade han medan han suckade igen.

Han kom på att Dumbledore har tagit hand om och beskyddat andra som varit annorlunda jämfört med vad som ministeriet tyckte om. Professor Snape, Hagrid och professor Lupin hade alla fått jobb på skolan. Han kanske också kunde få det senare, för någon annanstans skulle han knappast få det nu när han var som han var. Han trodde sig nu förstå varför Dumbledore försvarade och sade sig lita på Snape så mycket, han ville skydda honom från att Ministeriet skulle göra honom illa.

Han ryckte till när han kände något som strök emot hans fot. Han såg ner mot golvet och såg en brun råtta gå förbi på golvet. Han sparkade med foten mot den för att den skulle springa iväg. Dammet från det smutsiga stengolvet yrde av hans rörelse.

"Det borde städas här inne" sa han som om han förväntade sig att en husalf skulle dyka upp med en trasa. Samtidigt slog en konstig tanke honom.

"Tänk om jag skulle… nej det är ingen bra idé" sade han lågt till sig själv och såg efter råttan. Istället sträckte sig efter den bok om vampyrer han fått av Snape.

Han skulle skriva en lång uppsats om dem för att han skulle förstå sig själv bättre. Han hade genom det nu förstått att han aldrig skulle kunna få barn. Han hade aldrig funderat kring det så mycket tidigare men nu insåg han att han, när han om några år levde att vanligt liv, skulle sakna att ha några små liv springandes omkring sig. Han suckade igen och tog upp sin fjäderpenna och fortsatte skriva på sin uppsats, ju tidigare han blev klar med den skulle han få lära sig att göra elixiret så att han kunde bli så gott som normal så att han kunde få vara med sina vänner igen.

----

Dröjer ett tag innan det kommer mer om denna, Har allt för mycket att göra med universitetet just nu.


End file.
